Inuyasha of 2004
by cherryblossomlilwolf
Summary: This is the inuyasha of 2004. just read it


2004 Inuyasha Family

**Inuyasha......**

**He was the character that loved two women,**

**He was the character that was part demon and part human,**

**Reading about him makes the heart ache,**

**It was because the love that he had to go though was too hard**

**Finally in 2004, Inuyasha became the hit show.**

**Some pathetic teenagers decide to take over Inuyasha.**

**Yeah, who is the Inuyasha of 2004?**

**Some mucho guy???**

**Or some cute guy???**

**NO.**

**Not at all.**

**Fuck you all who thought it was.**

**Sadly these pathetic teenagers haven't really found inuyasha.**

**And it was because Kagome was picky about him.**

**Now who is this Kagome of 2004?**

**She is a 15 year old Chinese girl,**

**Who is looking for her soul mate, Inuyasha.**

**But another sad thing was that she betrayed Inuyasha for his half- brother, Sesshoumaru.**

**Now who is this Sesshoumaru??**

**We do not know.**

**Pitifully we did not find one.**

**The saddest thing is that this Kagome girl,**

**Has fallen in love with a demon that doesn't exist at all.**

**In fact how can you love someone when you didn't find one?**

**That's just how she is.**

**Now let's get to Miroku.**

**In 2004, this Miroku is a Potter, who smokes pot and mushrooms.**

**He's the ultimate perverted Miroku.**

**He likes to talk about his brother farting toward the fire.**

**He really needs to get a life.**

**And he had the image a drug dealer because he is.**

**When people see him, they always know he is up to something, because his face so sly.**

**And because he has a very bad hair cut.**

**And there is Shippo who we call PO SHIT.**

**He had love Kagome for years like a mother.**

**He's very short and dresses up like a gangster which he can't be one.**

**We feel sorry for him that way, but we still love him.**

**YEAH RIGHT....!!!**

**In 2004 Grandpa Myoga decides to be called Captain Damn It.**

**Really!!! He should think about it. He's too old.**

**He's also think perverted stuff like Miroku.**

**Does he really want to change his name?**

**Then it should be called Admiral Asswhole or Captain Sucker**

**Then there is a new character in Inuyasha in 2004.**

**Her name is Ah Yu Na, she's very close to Kagome.**

**REALLY, she's her best friend.**

**And let me tell you something, she's VERY slow.**

**She's usually being accused by Grandpa Myoga for thinking perverted stuff.**

**Then there is Koga**

**He's very tall and very gloomy most of the time**

**He's very quiet but he enjoys talking to Kagome and Shippo**

**He is one of the shyest characters in Inuyasha of 2004.**

**There is Sango, who is very smart**

**And she does not like Miroku**

**She has a pet named Kirra**

**Oh........ Wait.......**

**In Inuyasha 2004, Kirra is not Sango's pet anymore.**

**In fact Kirra is a guy.**

**Pretty sad but it makes us happy.**

**AHEM**

**There is Kagura who is really mean,**

**Unfortunely, Kagura is a guy and he's not gay at least we think so,**

**He's not big either now or I think, let go to Kanna.**

**In 2004 Kanna is also a guy, but Kagura and Kanna aren't brothers**

**In fact they hardly know each other.**

**There is not much to say about Kanna either because he's not close to us either, **

**He's just a character that was meant to be there to make the main characters look good.**

**EHEHEHEHEHEHEH......**

**Unfortunely Naraku is not here.**

**But we can tell you he is Inuyasha's arch enemy and to find Naraku, **

**We got to find Inuyasha first.**

**But Kagome want to find S first**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

**ACK!!!**

**People talk too much**

**WELL........**

**AHEM**

**And there is the BITCH Kikyo**

**She looks similar to Kagome and know that they are not recantation**

**If they were it would piss off Kagome**

**Anyway Kikyo dresses like Kagome too.**

**Kikyo started to dress like Kagome often and acts like her.**

**And let me tell you Kikyo is BUTT UGLY.**

**She belongs in HELL**

**She's a worthless piece of hoe**

**But let's not talk about her, she's not worth it**

**We have just wasted 2.5 minutes of our lives talking about her.**

**BULL SHIT**

**Ok now that all the important characters there is.**

**Well that's it. **

**I gotta go and sleep**

**You guys can get lost or else.**

**SHOO!!!!**

**GO AWAY!!!!!!!**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

**MOTHERFUCKER!!**

**CONTINUE..........**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**


End file.
